Eternal Beauty
by Kryss
Summary: The bloodiest Bloodline Limit of them all is introduced into the Akatsuki. But seriously, how dangerous could a little, sweet girl be? SasoxOC
1. Waking Up

**Me: Hey, this is a new story that I have written...actually the first I have written on But she has done her research.**

**Me: Of course I have...I'm just cool like that. Anyways, Miyako, would you mind doing the disclaimer? I'll give you a cookie.**

**Miyako: Oh! Cookie! AHEM "DISCLAIMER: Kryss DOES NOT own this story, no matter how much she wishes she did." ... Did I do a good job?**

**Me: Perfect Miyako, cookie for you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Waking Up**

I woke up, sunlight creeping towards me slowly. Within minutes, it was on my hand, and steam rose rapidly from my hand as it began to wither. I pulled away, feeling the scorching pain go through me. This is why I moved away from Suna.

The ninja village hidden in the desert was not a place for those of my family who had just activated their bloodline limit of eternal life. So slowly, I figured out the reason why my family had left me there until one day I knew I had to leave too. We could only stand sunlight until we were young adults, which meant we could no longer live there.

Now I knew why our parents left Akane, Akiko, and me. So we wouldn't be hunted by _them_. Have a safe life until we knew what was going on, while only one thing of my parents had remained; a letter to Akane. She opened it when she was eighteen like our parents instructions told her to do on the envelope, then burning it after silently reading it. Akiko and I never got to read the letter from our parents and their last words to us.

Soon after that, Akane left, leaving a note just like our parents did, and the exact same thing happened to Akiko, only when she was seventeen.

She left me a note, and I opened it as soon as weird things started happening, like I could no longer be in the sunlight because it burnt me within mere minutes. After that letter, I ran far, far away from sunlight, some how knowing I would never see my family again. After all, we all changed after going through the activation of our bloodline limit.

That's how I ended up in Amegakure, a place where sun rarely dawned and rain constantly scanned the horizon.

All of a sudden a huge man, walking on all fours and a guy who played around with some clay, molding it in between his fingers to perfection and then redoing it into something different each time. They were in a very serious argument when they passed me, huddling beside a tree, shivering and cold.

"Sasori-danna! Art is a bang, yeah! There's no doubt about it, un." He told Sasori in a very deep voice, and then listened took time to listen to Sasori's side of the argument.

"Deidara, only true art is eternal, a beautiful portrait that never gets ruined. Something that can not be uncreated, that is the true vision of sleeping dreamers that in which promise eternal dreaming, like the place you go when you die." He stated in a hoarse sounding voice, yet it sounded like the most beautiful poetry. I got up and slowly walked behind them, as they argued about what art really was.

"Art is a bang, un!" He said, all of a sudden, a bird flying up and around him then up into the sky. "Katsu!" The bird exploded with the one word coming from Deidara's mouth. I gasped loudly, marveling at the sight of the tiny explosion. Deidara turned around and stared at me. He smiled, "See, un! Even the girl likes it!"

"Wait, what is this girl doing here? So close to the base?" Sasori asked quietly so that only Deidara could hear him. Deidara shrugged.

"Maybe she got lost, and she just needs help finding her home." Deidara said, and began walking towards me and I very bravely stood my ground against the cloaked criminals.

"Deidara, I don't wish to delay the meeting with the leader any longer. I hate making people wait longer than necessary. Deidara…" Sasori sighed, giving up as the blonde kneeled next to me and pulled off his straw hat to allow me to see his cyan colored eyes, and beautiful blonde locks.

"What's your name, girl? I think I'll take you for an apprentice since you seemed so fascinated by my art." He smile was friendly and welcoming. Maybe I could live a normal life, one with a family, even if we were not bound by blood. And that's what the looked offered me. A shelter.

"It's Miyako." I said, my voice stronger than before.


	2. Sunlight & Birds

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Miyako: "Disclaimer: Kryss does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wishes." Fresh out! grins evilly**

**Miyako: pouts You mean I did that for nothing?**

**Chapter 2 – Sunlight && Birds**

I avoided the light as we walked through the partially shaded woods. Deidara and Sasori continued on about their argument about what art was and repeated undermined each other over it. Then we came to a huge clearing and all the clouds had suddenly disappeared. In this large clearing there was a mansion, three stories tall done beautifully.

"Deidara, why isn't your 'apprentice' coming?" Sasori growled at the thick headed ninja. And with that, Deidara turned around and came back for me, a grin on his face.

"Come on, Miyako-Chan, un!" He held out his hand towards me and I shook my head, uneasy about being in the sun. His smile slowly turned upside down into a frown.

"What's wrong Miyako-Chan, yeah?" He asked, his cyan eye searching for the answer within my own.

"I'm...allergic to the sunlight." I told him, and then looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Really, un? Well, it wouldn't kill you to walk across the clearing, would it, yeah?" He asked, grabbing my hand and began pulling me into the sunlight where I had my bodies' water came out of my skin and evaporate leaving me with large red marks. I stopped Deidara by walking with a shriek and a tug at his hand. He looked back at me and saw my face, red with sun burns and my howls of pain.

I hid in the shadow he created and he watched as my cheeks began to heal. "So that's what you meant, un. Sorry, Miyako-Chan, I didn't know, yeah." He took off his cloak, unfastening the buttons and then wrapping it around me. He also perched the straw hat upon my head and moved a few steps away. I was actually standing in the sunlight without becoming a shriveled horrible wretch.

I looked at Deidara, and smiled, gratitude on my face, despite the fact that he was the one who pulled me into the sunlight in the first place. Now all he was wearing was a simple black shirt, black sweats, and two bags on his waist. He smiled at me and I told him, "Deidara-kun, can I play with your clay?"

I asked, noticing that Sasori was already gone. "Sure, Miyako-Chan, yeah."

**Third Person View**

Pein glanced outside the window and then turned back to Sasori who had just walked in, no longer in his puppet. The youthful looking man tossed the scroll on Pein's desk, "Mission completed, here's the scroll."

"Good, good. Now Sasori, do you know why _that_ girl is out on my lawn?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked, turning back and looking out the window again. He saw Deidara give his cloak and hat to the girl and then they began walking towards the house.

"We found her sitting against a couple trees a half a mile away, so we brought her here for you to decide what to do with her." Sasori replied. Pein watched as Deidara made a bird and it flew around the girls head and then flew up into the sky and expanded. It quickly exploded and the girl who was wearing one of the Akatsuki cloaks clapped excitedly.

"Well, bring her in, don't want her to burn by accident." Pein sighed, unhappy that the girl was here. This wasn't supposed to happen, they should have all died like their unfortunate parents. All of them were worthless, no special bloodline attacks worth saving, and they were close friends of the last village leader, the knowledge all came from Orochimaru's experiments while he was part of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru and his experiments happened quite a while ago too, which should've endured their deaths, all of them.

"Anything else, Rei-dono?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, watch her closely, and if she does anything that might threaten giving away our location, than kill her. Don't let her out of your sight, no matter what." Pein told him, and then disappeared from the room with the scroll.

Sasori glanced out the window to see that the two were playing around with clay. Deidara gave her some clay that came out of the mouths in his hands and she molded it in her hands, doing the same sign he showed her, and it jumped off her, moving around like a bird. She called it back and put some chakra into it, and it grew to the size of a hawk, gaining real life features.

Sasori watched amazed. It started to move like an actual bird, acted like a bird, and the girl seemed like she was no longer in control of it. She mimicked Deidara again, saying some stuff and making a hand sign. The bird exploded, but it wasn't clay material that fell to the ground. It was blood, shredded organs, feathers, a real bird blew into bits. Sasori turned around and made to go outside when a scream traveled through the thick walls. He decided to hurry.

**Deidara's POV**

She actually made an animal. A real animal. And it exploded, yeah! I put my hand over my mouth to stop her from seeing the smile on my face. She screamed when she saw what she had done, crying for the poor thing. I turned around, laughing silently. Maybe that meant she could make Sasori's puppets come to life too, yeah! That would be amazing.

"Deidara." Sasori called, and I turned around again to see him holding the crying girl. He looked at me with a glare and I just shrugged, letting my hand fall away from my still grinning face. "Next time don't give her exploding clay. She could probably make real animals without having the traumatic experience of them exploding to bits."

"No, I won't do it again…I can't." She sobbed into the red-head's chest.

"Well, next time, just don't name it and then say it's name and katsu, yeah." I said, warning her. But, I would get her to make more living animals to explode, sooner or later, yeah. "But here's a question for you, yeah; how did you make it come alive, un?"


End file.
